Harry Potter and the Evans-Black Legacy
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Harry Potter isn't a normal boy he is a wizard, what happens when someone steps in after the events of the Department of Mysteries and opens the teens eyes to the lies and manipulations going on around him and reveals a secret that involves Lily Potter and Sirius Black.
1. Harry Potter and the Evans-Black Legacy

_Harry Potter and the Evan's-Black Legacy_

OC/Tonks Harry/Hermione

Rated M for strong language, bashing, violence and sexual situations

Harry Potter isn't a normal boy he is a wizard, what happens when someone steps in after the events of the Department of Mysteries and opens the teens eyes to the lies and manipulations going on around him and reveals a secret that involves Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

The drive back from Kings Cross Station was quiet apart from Dudley who was wimpering in fear of the silent wizard beside him Petunia as well was quivering from head to toe, Vernon was muttering angrily but he too was pale from the threatning that the three had recieved from Auror Tonks, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley but as they neared Privet Drive the colour returned to Vernon's face, his beady eyes darting back and forth between the road and Harry who was staring resolutely out of the window, all too soon they arrived at Number Four.

"BOY" Vernon bellowed startling the raven haired teen out of his musings

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied his voice lifeless and empty as he resigned himself to a summer of brutal torture, slavery,and starvation

"GET INSIDE NOW, LEAVE YOUR FREAKISH THINGS OUTSIDE. YOU WON'T BE NEEDING THEM AT ALL"

Harry nearly flew inside and as he crossed the threshold Petunia was waiting and armed with a heavy iron pan she smashed Harry across the face with it, a sickening crunch was heard as the teen hero's nose shattered blood ran in floods staining his shirt, Dudley laughed manically and slammed a fist into Harry's gut making the air rush out in a whoosh and rendering the young lad breathless Vernon then took his turn and starting lashing his back with a bullwhip thin cuts began to bleed through the already ruined shirt Harry screamed until his voice bled and then to the sadistic glee of the three Dursleys Harry passed out Dudley then kicked the unconscious wizard repeatedly in the ribs again and again shattering them into powder.

**Langley, Virginia C.I.A Headquarters Arcane Department **

A young twenty-two year old woman got off the phone to her superiors and cursed loudly

"Ah fuck this" I growled and as I was about to leave two of my colleagues entered my office

"What's got you riled up?" Paul asked leaning on the edge of my desk Lauren nodded in agreement and sat beside him on the single chair in front of me

"The Board of Directors refused to let me go to the UK and rescue my nephew from my sister's despicable husband and son" I vented angrily Paul raised an eyebrow and after a moment of thought, said

"Go, we'll cover for you" again Lauren nodded I left my office at a brisk pace

"I hope you know what you're doing" the blonde said softly

I arrived at Logan Airport and flashed my badge to the security at Customs which allowed be to bypass the checks and board the plane.

I landed in England and immediately ducked into the toilet where I Apparated to Little Whinging and raised my Occlumency shields to the maximum knowing that I would face off with Dumbledore and Snape eventually and didn't want either one of those bastards inside my head as I neared my destination my enhanced sense of smell detected a massive amount of blood, infected wounds I swallowed angrily then for the sake of appearance I rang the doorbell after a few minutes with no response I rang it again and was about to kick in the front door when it opened and I came face to face with Petunia Dursley

"Hello _sister_" I spat my magic flared brightly

"Pet ?"this came from Vernon who waddled from the lounge and seeing his wife shaking stormed towards me before freezing as I pointed my wand at him

"Back off" I snarled "or I will end you, now where is Harry Potter?"

"The freak is upstairs but you're too late he's dead"  
>"I hope for your sake that he isn't" I whispered quietly before I fled up the stairs and without pausing the door unlocked and swung inwards releasing an overpowering stench of blood, sweat and human waste I cast a few spells to dispell the stink then gasped as my eyes fell upon my teenage nephew who was emanciated his body broken (<em>literally)<em> I growled and checking Harry had a pulse albeit very weak I stormed back down the stairs where I then sat a scared shitless Dudley,Petunia and Vernon down

"Incarcerous" I thundered and steel ropes flew out and wrapped themselves around the three now petrified Muggles

" How. Could. You" I screamed at them "do this to an innocent boy who, after my brother in law and my beloved sister were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort you took him in and instead of giving Harry a loving home you abused, worked him half to death while your own son terrorised the neighbourhood vandalised the park and beat up anyone who would try and befriend Harry"

"It's what the freak-" Vernon spoke before faltering and falling silent as I shot him a murderous glare

"Never use that word again" I yelled

"It was Dumbledore who caused all this" Petunia sobbed

"What do you mean?" I growled

"He forced the boy onto us without so much as a warning so we took him and and-oh god what I done" Petunia cried

"Petunia?" Vernon said incredulously

"Lily would be ashamed of me" I flinched when she said my sister's name

"You don't get to say her name ever agin" I hissed

"Mom what's the freak going on about?" Dudley said ignoring the danger he was in

"That woman is my second oldest sister and _her _twin and she is right to to do this to us" Petunia said "so kill us but please spare my son" she added pleading with me.

"Oh I would love to but I wouldn't be any better than scum like yourselves, so here's what I'm going to do, Harry and I are leaving and the three of you will hand yourselves into the nearest police station by the time this year ends"

"Or what?" Vernon asked cockily

"I'll torture you to death by doing everything you inflicted on Harry ten times over" I said and left the room where I returned to Harry's cell I _lumosed _the tip of my wand and packed everything that could be taken by hand then conjured up a stretcher where I laid Harry on it then cast a warmimg spell on him I nodded and was about to leave when a soft hoot startled me a snowy owl looked at me with far more intelligence than normal

"Hello girl" I murmmered to Hedwig who hooted again and bobbed her head at Harry and myself

"Yes I'm here to rescue Harry and get out of here" I explained Hedwig warbled something and I smiled tears welled up in my green eyes and I swore witches oath to never leave Harry's side, Hedwig then fluttered over and landed on my shoulder.

Together the three of us left never to return to here again.


	2. Death and Revelations

_Death and Revelations _

As I walked down the road I paused then scribbled a note on some parchment I sent Hedwig off to the one person I knew would help us I cast some privacy wards around us and waited for the response after a few hours during which I checked Harry's temperature and cleaned his wounds as best I could I transfgured a piece of cloth into a blanket which I wrapped around him, the teen wizard groaned softly then silence descended for awhile I looked up as a soft hoot alerted me to the return of Hedwig and she bore a response to my request

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place._

_Burn this once you've memorized it_

I incinerated the note and vanished without a sound unknowingly avoiding two dementors.

I appeared in the park across from my destination and checking that Harry was ok I set off at a brisk pace stopping between number eleven and number thirteen I waited for five minutes then stared as number twelve appeared in front of me, the door opened, I rushed inside and then turned to the woman who was staring at me with wide violet eyes

"Who are you? she asked

"Lara Evans C.I.A Arcane Department" I replied

"What?"

"Central Intelligence Agency sort of like your Unspeakables" I replied

"Ah so a government spook" she replied "by the way my name is Tonks"

Behind me Harry groaned, Tonks gasped in horror as she took in his battered and broken body

"H-Harry, my god who or what did this to him?" she asked

"His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin" I replied while staring fixedly at the portrait of Walburga Black

"I knew it" Tonks cried "I should never have listened to Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore is responsible for this?" I growled as my emerald eyes glinted in the candlelight, Tonks gulped fearfully as the room darkened slightly

"Y-yeah he said that Harry has to to stay for at least a week to recharge the blood wards surrounding the house"

"I scanned the house and I can assure you no such wards were there, even if there was they woudn't work because I share the same blood as Lily"

Harry groaned again as Tonks was about to speak so I moved to his side and checked his temperature by placing my hand against his forehead for a few seconds and then pulled back because my palm was coated in sweat

"He's burning up and I don't have the skills needed to save him" I said "is there anyone who you trust to help him"

"Madam Pomfrey is the best healer I know" Tonks replied "if anyone can save him she can"

I regarded the metamorph with a calculating look then nodded slightlyTonks then walked over to the fireplace threw some floo powder into it emerald flames roared into life

"Madam Pomfrey" Tonks called placing her head in the fire

"Miss Tonks" the elder woman replied " what do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

"It's Harry Potter" Tonks said "he's seriously injured and close to death"

"Where is Mr Potter now?" Pomfrey asked as she gathered some supplies

"Safe but be warned there is someone here who looks exactly like Mrs Potter"

"Lily?"

Tonks shook her head in the negative.

"Well let me come through and I'll see what I can do to help"

Tonks withdrew and stepped aside I drew my wand which I held by my side and as soon as the Hogwarts matron stepped out of the fire I pointed it at her

"Swear an oath as to never reveal what you see here/" I growled

"I swear on my life and my magic that I, Poppy Pomfrey, will not reveal anything I see" she said as a white light flashed around the room

I nodded my acceptance and sheathed my wand

"Now as to who I am" I said " my name is Lara Evans and I am the twin of the now deceased Lily Potter who would be here had she listened to me"

"What are you talking about?" Poppy asked I took a deep breath then spoke

"I warned Lily to not trust one Albus toomanynamesbecauseidontgiveadamnaboutyou Dumbledore and to get out of the country and stay with me in the United States of America where Voldemort wouldn't be able to get at them"

Tonks and Poppy both stared at my total lack of respect for the Headmaster but I ignored them and continued

"So then James and Sirius decided to use Peter Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper while putting it out that Black was the Keeper as he would be the most obvious choice"

"How do you know all this?" Tonks asked I snorted in derision then replied

"I am a federal agent it's my job to gather intelligence among other things"

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison

"I kill people" I replied evasively "and that's all I'm saying on the matter"

Madam Pomfrey then looked over at Harry and gasped as she too took in his broken body

"How is he still alive?" she wondered aloud I shrugged and the Tonks yelped as she realized that the only reason Harry still lived was because of Hermione Granger who was also in the house in the upstairs bedroom, the young auror raced upstairs nearly tripping over her own feet in the process which I found a little amusing, she soon returned with a bushy haired brunette who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes

"What's going on?" she asked stifling a yawn with her hand then as the healer moved aside the teen witch gasped in horror as well, tears welled up and threatened to overflow

"Hermione?" Harry croaked, his best friend moved closer to hear what he was saying

"Yes Harry" came the tearful reply "I'm here"

"I never told you how I felt about you, I have loved you ever since our first year but I can't do anything because of Dumbledore doing this to me"

"What?"

"I had always *cough* known that the esteemed headmaster was a little cracked but really the truth is my 'family' told me who was resposible for my treatement at their hands"

"Well they'll never hurt you again" I said as I leant on the doorframe

"Who are you?" Harry gasped

"You'd probably not rremember me but I am your mother's twin sister" I replied

Harry closed his eyes in concentration then as recogniton dawned he said

"Aunty Midnight"

A lump formed in my throat as he called me by my Animagi name, "you also turned my hair green when you were about a month old" I added as a small smile crossed my lips

"Sorry" Harry whispered, Poppy then looked at the three of us and with tears in her eyes she said

"I've done all I can but he's still dying"

"NO" wailed Hemione "I need him, Harry if you can hear me I love you, I always have and always will"

Harry smiled then closed his eyes he took his last breath and moved no more.


	3. Harry's Afterlife Meeting the Parents

_Harry's Afterlife and Meeting the Parents _

Harry awoke in a white room and sat up in a rush causing him to lean forward as he got head rush he shook himself then set about trying to see where he was as he left the room he appeared to be in as he opened the door he came face to face with Death and promptly fainted

"Why does that always happen?" Death griped to himself before levitating the unconcious boy-who-lived-but-died-before-his-time into another room where a large group of people were waiting

"What happened?" I asked indicating Harry

"He fainted" Death said "Can't tell you why though" he added

"Um it might have something to do with the fact that you are the Grim Reaper and Harry wasn't expecting you?" Tonks suggested while resting her head on my shoulder, I snorted in amusement and turning to a the other people in the room

"Tonks here has a knack for understating things" the others smiled at the now blushing metamorph

Harry stirred under the sensation of someone rubbing his forehead he opened his eyes and stared into his own reflected back at him

"Mum?" Harry asked

"Yes baby it's me" Lily replied

In an instant the young boy was in his mothers arms crying his eyes out the two were joined by a third figure,he wrapped them both in his arms Hermione joined them as well and the four had a massive hug Tonks nudged me in the side and gestured for me to join them I shook my head

"They need this moment" I whispered that was until Lily motioned me over and reluctantly I joined them

"That includes you Lara" Lily said as tears leaked out her eyes beside her James nodded as well

"So what happened after I died"

"Voldemort won Harry he came into Hogwarts and masscared the mudblood's first then when we were wiped out he went after the half-bloods"

"Yeah the snake faced bastard kidnapped Tonks and tortured her after he murdered our unborn son" I added as Tonks wept on my shoulder

"I-I'm sorry" Harry said leaning against his mother

"Not your fault"I replied

"But-"

"Not. Your. Fault" I repeated forcefully

"I was the first to die at the Hogwarts Massacre" Hermione began to speak but was interrupted by a granfatherly tone

"Ah I see I am already too late in meeting Harry" he began to say only to be cut off from speaking by a now irate Harry

"You motherfucking bastard I died because of you forcing me to stay at the Dursleys" Harry shouted

"WHAT?" Lily and James yelled simultaneously

"Yeah apparently he wanted me 'raised' away from the wizarding world"

"Raised is not a word I would've used, more like a slave, beaten to death, starved and generally treated Harry worse than the house-elves" Tonks snarled

"I was only looking out for the Greater Good" Dumbledore said

"Screw your Greater Good" I shouted "my wife was tortured into insanity after Voldemort murdered our unborn son"

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it you old meddling fool" Tonks snarled before punching the old man in the face and breaking his nose in the process Hermione glared hatefully at Dumbledore before adding

"I was tortured and raped by my own father my mother was already dead by then all for the sadistic pleasure of Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape"

"Snape did this to you?" Harry asked furiously and Hermione nodded tearfully the young man pulled the love of his life into his arms and hugged her as fresh tears ran down their faces

"We told you that under no circumstances was Harry to go anywhere near my sister's family as they despised anything not normal with their perfect world" Lily growled

"What did you do seal our wills and incarcerate Sirius without a trial?" James demanded unknowingly hitting the problem right on the head, I nodded in agreement

"The old man did exactly as you said"

"ARE .YOU. INSANE" Lily screamed at the pale Headmaster who was now backing away from an enraged redhead.

Unknown to the group another figure made his approach

"I tried to warn you Dumbledore that Harry and his family might not give you a warm reception"

"Ya think" was my sarcastic response "and besides who are you?"

"Merlin" the elder wizard said simply I looked at him astounded then started hyperventilating

"Tonks" I said jabbing my wife in the side "that's Merlin" I jabbed her again

"I know" she hissed "stop jabbing me"

"Now then" Merlin said adressing us " here we have a slight problem"

"How so?" Hermione asked

"On one hand we have the family reunion and then we have Voldemort who now is the supreme ruler of the entire Earth"

"So what has that got to do with me?" Harry demanded though his gut was telling him the answer

"Harry, your death has set in motion an alternate universe where you never existed" the legendary mage said

"Your point" Hermione demanded

"You must stop Voldemort because neither can live while the other survives"

"Then they can all burn in hell for all I care" Harry exclaimed

"Harry!" Lily admonished her teenage son as James gaped in surprise Sirius just stared in shock

"No Mum, I love magic and being able to use it but I am sick and tired of the wizarding world worshipping the Boy-Who-Lived and spitting on him, on me" Harry growled

"But like Merlin said Voldemort needs to be stopped so as much as it pains me to do it I'm in but I want concessions"

"Ok" Merlin said gesturing for Harry to continue

"Number one, I want my eyes fixed because as much as I love looking like my father these glasses are a hazard in combat

Number two I want Sirius back at least so that he'll get a trial"

Number three I will then train as much as I can to be able to win the war"

"Done deal" Merlin said as he tugged on his beard "I sense a but coming"

"Well I was hoping you'd give me some sort of blackmail material to use on the damnable Dursley's if they even think of raising a hand to me" Harry asked his Slytherin side coming out.

Merlin chuckled then nodded his agreement Harry turned to his parents

"Mom, Dad I love you and someday I will see you again but right now I have two Dark Lords to take down"

"Hey" an affronted Dumbledore exclaimed but the restof us ignored him

"Aunty Lara thank you for trying to save me, Hermione I should've told you how I felt along time ago so when I see you again I will" he turned to Merlin and nodded

"Send me back"


	4. Harry's Back

_Harry's Back_

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

As I applied CPR to my nephew again for at least the tweflth time, according to Madam Pomfrey who was keeping watch over Harry's body

"Miss Evans" Poppy started to say as she watched me work

"What?" I growled

"Take a break he'll still be there later"

"No, he's not dead"

"Lara" Tonks began then paused as I shot her a glare she sat down quietly and as I was about to speak the young boy's body began to glow with a golden light and all of the various injuries his scar, I stared in shock as well as a bit of surprise when it faded to being practically invisble only under the right light.

"What is happening ?" I asked the two other witches in the room who both shrugged, Hermione who was asleep suddenly bolted upright

"Harry's magic is repairing his body from all the damage done to him over the years" she said now wide awake as she stared at her longest and best friend who had recently developed feelings for the young wizard I was about to say something when Harry's mouth twitched as his chest heaved air started rushing into his body

"Hey Harry" I said softly "Welcome back" Hermione stared in surprise as well

"Hermione" Harry said as he opened his eyes

"Yes Harry" she replied "I'm here"

"I need to tell you something I should have done years ago"

"Oh what's that?"

"I love you I have since the day I saved you from that troll back in our first year"

"Oh Harry" the young witch cried "took you long enough to admit it" then to the complete surprise of the young wizard Hermione kissed him, I smiled then as I was about to clear my throat the door opened and Dumbledore walked in

"Ah there you are Harry and alive and well I see"

"Fuck off old man" Harry spat

"Excuse me"

"I died because of you and the _Dursleys,_ not even the first day back from school I recieved a thrashing that killed me" Harry snapped

"I'm sorry that it happened-" began the cracked old fool only for me to step forward

"How dare you do that to Harry" I yelled "sending him back to scum so evil it makes Voldemort look like a schoolboy"

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked

"Lara Evans"

_No that's not possible she looks exactly like Lily_

"That's because I'm her twin sister" I said having read Dumbledore's mind

"It was for the greater good" the anciet wizard said trying to get Harry to follow him blindly

"Get out" Harry snarled "and by the way I am not going back to Hogwarts this year when I am back at full strength I am leaving Britain for good and Voldemort can have you all"

"I can't allow that" Dumbledore said drawing his wand only to pause as four irate witches had theirs out and pointed at him

"Just try it" I whispered as my eyes flashed Tonks then stood up and withdrawing a phoenix badge she threw it on the floor

"I,Nymphadora Tonks, am resigning from the Order of the Phoenix due to issues with the old fool"

Dumbledore gaped in shock as one of the best recruits walked out of his illegal organization then decided to play the guilt card

"What would Sirius say if he were here"

"He would say I'm proud of my cousin and ask what the fuck were you thinking sending me to Azkaban?"a male voice said from behind him Harry leapt off the table and engulfed the Marauder in a bone crushing hug

"Sirius?"

"Hello Harry"

"Harry must not be here it's not safe he must go back to his relatives and remain there" Dumbledore said and that killed the mood

"Didn't you hear me" Harry said "I am not going back there ever again"

"Yes you are" Dumbledore said _Why is that boy not listening to me_

"And I said no" Harry spat

"Harry you must what if Voldemort were to attack-"

"Then they can all die for all I care"Harry said refusing to let Dumbledore try and guilt him into doing as he said

"Now I'm telling you for the last time get out or I'll throw you out myself" Harry said turning back to his godfather "Sirius can I stay here and live with you like you promised back in my third year"

"Of course you can" Sirius replied

"I said he can't" Dumbledore said

"And I don't give a fuck what you say" the last Black said "and to make it official I, Sirius Orion Black do allow my godson Harry James Potter and all his kin safe refuge here" a white light flashed around the room

Dumbledore sighed in defeat then turning to me he said "your sister would be ashamed of you for letting this happen."

A sharp intake of breath came from Tonks and Hermione

"That's cold" Sirius growled

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure Lily'd kill you for disobeying her and James" I said glaring at Dumbledore "now leave before I am forced to castrate you painfully" Harry and Sirius winced while Tonks,Poppy and Hermione smirked

"Oh and one other thing I resign my position at Hogwarts go find yourself another healer" Madam Pomfrey said also glaring at the old man

Dumbledore just shrugged then left the room and then front door closed

"That man doesn't take a hint does he" I said to the sound of laughter.

The five of us went into the kitchen where we sat down to some late breakfast and talking amongst ourselves I turned to Tonks who was staring at me in open curiousity

"What?" I asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice

"I-I was wodering if maybe you and I could go out at some point?"

"Like a date"

She shook her head "not yet ? I would like to know the enigma that is Lara Evans first if that's ok?

"Sure" I said after a moments thought across from the table Harry choked on his bacon as he overheard what was being said between Tonks and I

"You ok Harry" I asked concern on my face

"I-I'm fine" Harry gasped while coughing slightly Hermione winked at me at I returned the gesture Sirius however nearly fell off his chair laughing which mad the rest of us join him.

Tomorrow was looking better now that my family was together again.


	5. A New School

A New School

"Lara" Molly said as she appraised my clothing "I won't have you dressing like some harlot in front of my kids"

"Excuse me" I replied raising an eyebrow "first off it's Miss Evans to you and secondly I don't give a damn what you think about my taste in clothes"

"Well until you change what you wear I won't let you be seen in public" the Weasley matriarch snapped

"Ok now you're annoying me you bitch I could kill you one hundred different ways and all without using my wand"

Tonks came down stairs and stopped as she saw us shooting daggers from our eyes

"How my friend dresses is none of your concern" she said sitting down beside me

"Thank you" I exclaimed raising my hands in mock celebration which Tonks smirked at

"So Lara likes to show off some skin so what?"

"She's practically naked" Molly retorted gesturing at my top which was extremely low cut and my booty shorts which showed off alot of leg

"Let me get this straight if I were to wear clothes that hid my body you'd approve?"

"Yes I would" Molly replied

"Well you can go right to hell 'cause I'm gonna continue to wear whatever I want so keep your opinions to yourself"

"Well I never" Molly replied affronted before walking off to rouse the other kids

"Shouldn't have done that" Tonks said a slight smile on her lips

"Molly should shut her mouth about things she doesn't get" I replied.

"Besides" I added "you don't seem to mind"

Tonks blushed scarlet "it's not about me though I do like what you are wearing"

"So what's it about then hmm?" I asked

"Molly is old fashioned and so she thinks that showing too much skin is wrong unless you're a street walker"

"The twins don't seem to mind and neither does Ron" I said

"That's because they're hormonal teenagers and the only thing on their minds is sex and in Ron's case food"

Harry ambled downstairs as Tonks finished speaking I nodded in agreement then turned to the young boy and noticed a large bruise on the side of his face

"What happened ?"

"Ron punched me when he found out Hermione and I are together" Harry said I stood up and growled

"I think I should have a few words with Ron about that" I then took the stairs two at a time and came to stop at the young boy's bedroom I knocked on the door

"Go away" came the petulant response

"Open the door or I'll blast it open" I said the door opened and a disgruntled boy stood there

"What?" he snapped

"Did you hit Harry when you found out they were together?" I asked

"No" Ron lied "besides Harry knew how I felt about Hermione and had to steal her from me on top of that Harry could have any girl he wants what with his fame and money"

"Did you ever think that cost Harry his parents and my sister" I replied Ron's eyes widened as he realised to whom he was speaking

"You're his Aunt Lara Evans" Ron exclaimed in shock I nodded and then threatened him

"Accept that Harry deserves to be happy and get over your needless jealousy with him cause if you don't and I find out that you've hurt either of them I will hurt you"

Sometime later at around quarter to ten Molly returned to the kitchen to tell Harry and Hermione to get ready

"No" they replied in unison

"Excuse me?" Molly shrieked "You will both get ready or else"

"And we said no" Hermione retorted I had just come down the stairs again when I heard Molly

"Hey" I yelled "What's going on?"

"Harry and Hermione both refuse to get ready to back to Hogwarts" Molly said

"That's because they aren't" I replied "they're going to Salem Institute of Magic in Boston my old school and they start a week later"

"I'm informing Dumbledore" Molly snapped and left the room in a huff Sirius passed her on the way to the table

"What's her problem?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"Molly objects to these two refusing to back to Hogwarts"

"Did you tell her why" Sirius said

"No and frankly I don't trust that woman" I said tapping my nose.

Molly returned a moment later with a triumphant smirk in place

"Albus will be here shortly"

"Speak of the devil" I muttered

"Mr Potter, Ms Granger why are you two not coming back to school?"

"Well let me think" Harry said sarcastically "One I fucking died, two Snape is a git and an absolutely foul teacher and thirdly you sent me to prison for the summer every year for as long as I can remember"

"Enough of this foolishness" Dumbledore said "you will return to Hogwarts and at Christmas you will go back to the Dursleys"

"Yeah well that might be a slight problem with that" I said

"Oh?"

"Well I recently became the magical guardian for Harry"

"NO" Dumbledore shouted _Why didn't I kill that bitch when I had the chance_

"As Chief of the Wizengamont I have the power to approve it which I don't so now that is sorted"

I stood up and walked forwards

"Ignore the old fool" I said "and as for you dumbass get it through your thick skull Harry and Hermione are never going back so either you leave or I'll kill you"

"How dare you" Molly shrieked advancing on me only to be blocked by an infuriated Tonks and and a pissed off godfather

"Be that as it may" Dumbledore said "their education has been payed for and so they must return for the full seven years"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then fired off an overpowered stupefy at him Dumbledore looked mildly surprised that two teens dared attack him, but before he could erect a shield the curse hit him full on in the stomach and knocked him on his boney arse, Molly was scarlet with rage and drew her wand she took aim at Harry and Hermione's backs she was about to fire a curse when I spotted her my wand flew into my hand I silently fired a disarming hex

"HOW DARE YOU" the short woman screamed nearly deafening the rest of us in the process

"How dare I what?" I said as white hot fury coursed through my veins "you were about to attack my godson" Sirius snarled allowing some of his animagi to shine in his eyes.

" Harry needs to obey Dumbledore, the Headmaster is only looking out for him"

"Looking out for me is his way of making sure I get tortured every fucking summer so that I will die at Voldemort's hand" Harry snarled

"You are exaggerating" Molly said then faltered as Harry took off his shirt and turned his back

"Exaggerating am I"


	6. Arrival at Boston and Getting Tonks Off

_Arrival at Boston and Getting Tonks Off_

A week later found myself, Tonks, Sirius, Harry and Hermione at the airport on our way to Boston where Salem Institute of Magic was located Harry was sitting by the window staring at the terminal building, a feeling of excitement coursing through him as he looked around he remembered what happened the past few days.

_Flashback_

_Harry pulled his shirt up over his back and said that radiated pain _

_"Exaggerating am I" _

_Molly looked at the lattice of scar tissue that covered the teens back in horror_

_"What happened?" _

_"My so-called relatives did this to me every summer for the past fourteen years then last summer I died and according to Lara they did this at the behest of one Albus-I-Am-Your-Better-So-Obey-Me-Or-Else-Dumbledore"_

_The Weasley matriarch stared at the venomous teen hero and began to think that maybe Harry was right._

"Harry?" Hermione nudged her brooding boyfriend

"Hmm" came the response

"Are you okay"

"I will be now that the people that I treasure and love are with but most of all you are here with me" said Harry

"That we are" I said across the aisle where Sirius, Tonks and I sat I smiled at the look of excitement on my nephew's face as we prepared to depart London my mouth curved in a smile as I realised that I had sucessfully outsmarted Albus Dumbledore, Sirius noticed this then said

"What are you smiling about?"

"I can't believe that we outsmarted Dumbledore" I replied

"How so?"

"He'd never think to check mundane transport because he believes mundanes to be slow and stupid which as you can see is far from the truth"

Tonks laughed and nodded in agreement

"Arthur would be astounded by this"

The intercom dinged and a voice spoke

"My name is James Kirk and I'll be your captain for this flight to Boston we hope you have a pleasant flight and we hope to see you again"

We taxied to the runway and accelerated to achieve speed and took off leaving England behind.

**16 hours later **

I awoke to find Tonks resting her head in my lap a contented smile on her lips

"Tonks" I said softly "wake up"

"Five more minutes mum" she replied sleepily I snickered

"Nymphadora if you don't get up in the next five minutes I'm going to douse you in water" I said in my best impersonation of her mother, Andromeda

The pink locked metamorph's eyes flew open she turned her head to find me shaking with laughter

"Find that funny do you" she said raising an eyebrow I nodded still laughing Sirius snorted from beside us

"Tonks would you relax allright it was a joke" Harry said Hermione nodded as she rested against Harry's shoulder.

We disembarked from the plane and headed towards Customs where I waved my badge at the security officials who let us pass without searching us, we headed towards the exit, where we took a cab to a hotel and checked in Harry,Hermione and Sirius were jet lagged so they went to sleep Tonks however was much too excited and wanted to explore the city I got dragged along as she didn't know the city like I do

"What has you so excited?" I asked smiling slightly as Tonks tugged me down the hallway

"I want to celebrate my freedom away from the backwards nation that I called home" the hyperactive witch replied

"Surely we should do this when the rest of them are awake" I suggested

"Yeah or maybe we could just have our own mini celebration between us"

I nodded in agreement, so Tonks and I went to the magical equivalent of Diagon Alley, Tonks stared as she had never seen so many shops using mundane technology infused with magic

"How is this even possible" she wondered aloud I chuckled in amusement then explained

"Here in the States we work with our counterparts instead of having the moronic Statue of Secrecy and have helped with curing diseases such as cancer, altzheimer's and many others that Britain haven't done

"But what about the mundane locals who see open magic being done in front of them?"Tonks asked

I shrugged "they accept it as a gift and we don't oblivate people to protect us unless absolutely necessary"

"Oh" came the short reply from the now confused woman replied begining to rethink her beliefs and everything her mother had taught her.

We walked over to Club Psycho which served the best drinks and the had the best music, the bouncer recognized me and without asking for identification opened the rope and the double doors.

I turned to Tonks who was looking around in total amazement

"What do you want to drink?"

"Firewhiskey"

I turned to the bartender and ordered myself a Bloody Mary and Tonks's Firewhiskey then we both looked for an empty booth were we could sit and talk and soon spotted one in the left corner

"So what do you think of Boston so far?"

Tonks took a sip then winced as she swallowed the flames before speaking

"It's an amazing city not entirely what I was expecting though I have to admit that the Minister really does need to leave the country and see how far ahead the rest of the world is compared to them."

I nodded in complete agreement with the young woman sitting opposite me then smirking, I got up and headed for the dance floor adding a little sway to my hips, my smirk got wider as I felt Tonk's eyes on my arse I closed my eyes and allowed my body to work it's own magic on the now flustered witch who blushed scarlet as she checked me out, Tonks got up and joined me, I pulled her closer towards me and planted a kiss on her lips I slid my tongue out and asked for entrance she deliberated for a moment then parted her lips where we dueled for awhile the temperature between us rose and I broke apart from her, Tonks pouted then jerked her head towards the bathroom we fled into the nearest available stall closing and locking it in a matter of seconds I pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms above her head with one hand, then with the other I unzipped her pants to reveal a lacy black thong which was rapidly dampening I grinned sexily then dropped to my knees I pulled off Tonk's knickers using my teeth, I ran my tongue over her smooth pussy and heard a sexy moan escape her lips

"Oh" she whimpered in lust, I then reached up and took off her shirt to reveal two mounds of perfectly round breasts, her nipples were begining to harden so I gently sucked on her left while tweaking her right nipple I also placed my thigh between her legs, Tonks started grinding her hips against me

"Fuck" Tonks grunted and she rubbed her now soaking core against me I grinned then bit gently down onto her, Tonks's eyes flew open and she clenched her jaws to stop herself from screaming as she coated my leg with her juices.

After we had recovered and rearranged our clothing we returned to the hotel where we collapsed together onto the double canopy bed in the suite, Tonks pushed me back and lifted my shirt over my head, followed by my white bra then my pants and finally my g-string I parted my legs automatically, Tonks kissed me hard and when I was gasping for breath she moved down my body and started to suck on my nipples which were hard enought to cut diamonds I groaned as my nether regions got steadily wetter I involuntarily my hips bucked against her

"Tonks" I moaned making the hottie smirk "please fuck me"

She got between my legs the kissed her way down my thighs to my hot centre and she ran her pink tongue against my folds I shuddered as she continued to eat me out I moaned and pulled her head deeper against me and as I neared my climax I wrapped my legs around her neck and held her against me then to my suprise Tonks slid a finger up my arse and that was when I screamed out my orgasm I coated Tonks's face with my cum and she swallowed what was in her mouth I smiled softly then faded off to sleep.


	7. Salem Institute of Magic

Salem Institute of Magic

**Salem, Boston Massachusetts**

The five of us arrived at Salem Institute of Magic where the Chancellor was waiting for us

"Lara" she said smiling broadly "it's good to see you again" I bowed slightly and returned the greeting then turned to Harry and Hermione

"Kendra, who runs the insitute was the one who got me the job at the C.I.A" I explained while the to teens looked around in amazement

"This looks better than Hogwarts which is a giant castle and not very comfortable during the winter" Hermione declared Harry nodded in agreement Tonks glared at the pair but the remembered exactly what had been done to the raven haired wizard and so she just shook her head.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

Dumbledore was watching the students arrive back for the new term and when he didn't see Harry or Hermione he sent for McGonagall

"Minerva where are Mister Potter and Miss Granger?"

"They transferred to Salem at the end of last term didn't they tell you and after what you did to Mr Potter I can honestly I'm not surprised"

"I told them that had to remain here" Dumbledore replied annoyed that his pawn was no longer here for him to manipulate and control so he decided to 'get' them by any force necessary the manipulative bastard left immediately to drag them back however he was unaware that a Marauder had overheard the conversation and he too decided it was time to leave Britain and ask Harry to forgive him.

**Salem Institute of Magic Chancellor's Office**

I stood beside the door in a relaxed position whereas Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Sirius sat in front of Kendra's desk

"Now what can I do for you?" she asked the two teens

"We would like to transfer here from Hogwarts because we believe it to be unsafe for us to continue studying there" Hermione said Harry nodded in agreement "and the the fact that one of the teachers was a ghost is astounding" I said

Kendra raised her eyebrows in shock

"Are you serious"

"No, that's me" this came from Sirius who was grinning broadly I rolled my eyes and snorted Tonks just shook her head in exasperation

"Ignore him" she said "my cousin is immature" Sirius mock-growled at her

"I resemble that remark"

Kendra chuckled in amusement then spoke

"We offer not just magical education we also have mundane education as we believe that just because half our population is magical doesn't mean we would treat the other students any different whereas that happened at Hogwarts"

"Finally" Hermione said a smile splitting her face "a school were first generation students aren't victimized or treated horridly"

Tonks, Sirius, Kendra and I all stared at the young witch in shock

"How did you figure that out?" Harry asked

"Think about it Harry, the supposed Muggle Studies professor has never spent time in the mundane world, secondly History of Magic was taught by a ghost and finally Dumbledore allowed a multiple murderer and rapist, teach students and is absolutely foul to anyone not a fucking Slytherin and a junior Death Eater"she said.

Harry stared at his girlfriend in shock, then laughed

"What's so funny?" she demanded

"Never heard you swear and disrespect a teacher before" Harry replied still laughing

"Prat"

"I maybe but I'm your prat" Harry said cheekily Hermione blushed scarlet and smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder

"Oww" Harry complained loudly "that hurts"

Kendra spoke up "I would like to welcome you both to Salem Institute of Magic where I hope you'd be better off than at Hogwarts"

The two teens nodded and voiced their agreements on the matter and we left the office for a tour of the campus which ended at the cafeteria just before the bell for lunch rang, the six of us took a table where I erected a series of privacy wards and anti-listening charms to prevent the other students from eavesdropping

"So Harry, Hermione what do think?" I asked the pair after a pause Harry replied

"We accept" Hermione nodded as well.

**Lara's Penthouse **

Tonks, Sirius and I went back to my house on the other side of town where I added my companions names to the wards list so that they could come and go whenever they wanted and not have to ask me to let them in, Sirius then wandered off to explore my house and get something to eat, Tonks was looking at me and trying to not get caught doing so which made me smile a little I was about speak when a loud crash was heard from the lounge Tonks and I went to investigate the source and found Sirius with his wand out and my stereo in a smoking heap

"What did you do?" Tonks asked

"I pressed a button and this thing started making loud noises" Sirius said "so I cursed it"

I shook my head in exasperation and a little amusement as I waved my hand repairing it

"That 'thing' is called a stereo and makes music which is so much better than the crap that you listen to" I said the lone male glared at my insult to the Wireless Wizarding Network.

"You take that back" Sirius said glaring daggers at me I rolled my eyes at the annoyed animagi and ignored him, Tonks smiled in amusement

"She's right you know, about wizarding music it's terrible and I know what I'm saying is heresay to your ears, so at some point over the weekend I'll take you into town and introduce you to modern music"

Sirius shook his head and disappeared into the bedroom, I chuckled softly then looked at Tonks

"So what kind of music should we be listening to?"

"Someone who could put Binns to sleep if she wanted to"

"Binns?" I asked confused by the unfamiliar name

"Oh he's a ghost who was teaching History of Magic when I was there"

"A ghost was teaching students" I exclaimed incredulously "Merlin's balls, is Dumbledore really that idiotic or is it just me"

Tonks stared at me in shock before collapsing into laughter which had had me wondering if all witches were crazy I then joined her.


End file.
